House of Cards
by Your Personal Lullaby
Summary: "Do you know the best way to crush a society?" He curiously asked, a malicious glint in his eyes as his lips curled up in a smirk. "They are like a house of cards. All you need to do is take a card away…"


**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, **spoilers!** and anything else I might find will be added with a new warning!

**Genre**: Fantasy/Friendship

**Rating: M** (for language and violence)

**Summary: **"Do you know the best way to crush a society?" He curiously asked, a malicious glint in his eyes as his lips curled up in a smirk. "They are like a house of cards. All you need to do is take a card away…" [keeping the old summary! I like it]

This story was adopted from **Nitty Gritty. **She gave permission to Fairy Lilies (which was my penname when I signed up and was until last week) but I changed my pen name recently due to the fact I really didn't like it. So now I'm Your Personal Lullaby.

I hope you enjoy the story. I know I'm a new writer, but I hope you give this story a chance!

* * *

><p><strong>House of Cards<br>**Prologue

Kakashi Hatake was a highly respected, intelligent man. He was known through the lands as a force not to be reckoned with. Even with the mask of aloofness, he was no pushover. He was sharp and quick-witted with a loyalty fiercer than a woman scorned. Anybody and their godparents could tell you about how Kakashi was no pushover.

But, standing in the presence of someone far more cunning and manipulative than himself, Kakashi could not help but wonder where all his praise of intelligence went to. He could not believe how gullible and naïve he was to fall into this sick puppet show.

He knew he was defeated when that classic unforgiving smirk crept up onto that man's features. Icy eyes triumphant in Kakashi's defeat.; mocking him for being a mere pawn.

The shackles bounding his hands weighed him down; endlessly reinforcing what a predicament he had gotten himself into without even fully grasping what had taken place to get him here. What had gone wrong? Where did _he_ go wrong?

"You don't even know the best part yet, Kakashi~" the man sung out, his voice like a chime as he kept that sinister smile on his lips.

Kakashi had to refrain from calling the man numerous names and gently reminded himself that Tobi was not a force to be reckoned with, even if he seemed sweet and idiotic at times.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together and kept his eye firmly on the man across from him. He did not want to speak to the man known as Tobi and wearing his dead teammates face. He hated looking at the man but he refused to let that man play with his emotions as though he were a fiddle.

Obviously Tobi thought it was his queue to continue as he closed his two mismatching eyes and turned to the small stable card house on the desk.

He picked up a card and without watching as the tower softly tumbled down from the loss of support, he held the card up to Kakashi. His index finger hovering just below the red ten splashed at the right corner.

"The best part is," the smile grew darker as the tip of his index finger and middle finger began to glow a dark crimson colour.

The card began to change, replacing the ten diamonds and the number was a picture of a young man, possibly in his late teens or early twenties. Though, Kakashi knew this person and could tell you that Gaara was in fact twenty-one.

The redhead with jade eyes stared passively at Kakashi from the card, a perfect etching of the adult and he found himself wondering why he was staring at the prince of Suna.

"These," Tobi continued, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at the plural form but immediately felt horror drop into his stomach. The image of Gaara was slowly vanishing from the card and being replaced on the card was someone Kakashi held quite close to his heart.

"These two," he repeated, noticing but ignoring the slight horror that trickled through Kakashi's eyes. "They don't listen very well do they?" he questioned childishly and smirked as he saw the frown through the mask.

"What are they-"

"-you know," he interrupted Kakashi, and leaned his hands on the desk, dropping the card atop of the heap that had once been the house of cards. "I was amazed when I was strolling through the market place and I saw these two noticeable figures trying-and failing miserably-to blend into the crowd."

If the situation wasn't as serious as it was Kakashi might have cracked a smile, instead his frown further.

"And, to make matters more exciting I had a light-bulb moment," he rattled on and walked around the desk, cards forgotten and walked right up to Kakashi, who was doing his best to stop himself from trying to head-butt the man. "You know that moment in time when you just see something and are think perfect?" he murmured and smiled moving closer to the sill man.

Kakashi eyed Tobi carefully, being careful to try and keep eye contact until he noticed the tint of red. Then be damned he would not be stupid enough to fall into his eye tricks, his life was more important than the dignity to maintain eye contact.

Tobi's smiled seemed taunting and Kakashi was curious to what this man wanted with not only the prince of Suna but the prince of Konoha-Naruto Uzumaki.

"Perfect for a war," Kakashi leasiurely told and felt confidence bubble in his gut, "you know Konoha and Suna will not stand for this." He told truthfully, already knowing that both kingdoms will be out for blood for those who dared to harm their children.

"Exactly!" Tobi sang, stepping back from Kakashi who refused to hide his shock at the announcement.

"You want to wage war with Konha and Suna?" He dazedly asked. The implications that someone wanted to wage war against two of the five great nations were astounding.

His stomach twisted because although he thought it was suicide that Tobi wanted to go to war, he felt that maybe he was missing something; something important- vital even.

"Oh not just Konoha and Suna," he childishly corrected, "but everyone. World domination Kakashi, that is the only true way to obtain peace, through a one world society."

Before he could refute that his idea was clearly flawed, two guards had entered the room silently, and the shock of the announcement was running rampant in his mind-that his sense were not trying to find other people. He had let his guard down and that resulted in the tell tale prick of a needle entering his neck.

Kakashi felt heavy and saw that smirk spread as he waved by like a kid as Kakashi felt himself fall to the ground, mentally berating the man for having overkill. His hands were shackled what more could he expect of Kakashi. Maybe he was not being underestimated?

With that last though Kakashi knew no more.

* * *

><p>So how was the prologue?<p>

It's un-beta'd so excuse any horrible grammar or if you find spelling errors. I'm only human. Though I should look for a beta..it'd definitely be useful.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
